Enfermo
by BarbiiTMNT1
Summary: Cuando Raph se enferma Splinter pasa el dia cuidandolo al mismo tiempo que vigila a sus otros 3 hijos


Enfermo

Eran las seis de la mañana, Splinter recién se había levantado de su cama y se había sentado a beber su té como todas las mañ termino su ultimo sorbo de té y dejo la taza en la mesa vio al pequeño Raph parado apoyando su mano contra la pared sus piernitas temblaban y cuando se dispuso a caminar se mareo y cayo de rodillas al se acerco al pequeño y lo tomo en sus brazos.¿ Que te sucede Rafael?. Splinter miro el rostro del pequeño.. parecía estar mas su frente.. estaba muy caliente. Splinter llevo al pequeño a la sala de estar y como solia hacer cuando alguno de los niños se enfermaba lo acomodo en sofá , sobre el respaldo. Fue a su habitación y cuando volvió traía una almohada y una manta Roja. Puso la almohada en el brazo del sofá, acostó a Raph encima y lo abrigo con la manta. Le volvió a tocar la frente…tenia fiebre. –Papa me siento muy mareado-Le dijo Raph débilmente.-Tranquilo hijo, ahora te preparare un poco de Té mientras intenta relajarte-Contesto Splinter y le encendio la tele con el volumen bajo. Acto seguido Splinter se fue a la cocina, tomo la pava, la lleno de agua y la puso sobre la estufa encendida. Mientras tomo una taza , puso el saco de Té dentro y lo dejo en la mesada. Luego tomo un bol lo lleno con agua fría y dentro puso la toalla roja de agua empezó a hervir, Splinter apago la estufa , lleno la taza con el agua, la agarro , agarro el bol y se dirigio a la Sala de estar. Cuando llego vio que Raph no estaba en el sofá y empezó a buscarlo. De pronto escucho ruidos que venían del baño y se dirigio allí .Cuando entro vio a la pequeña tortuga de pañuelo rojo , con media cabeza dentro del inodoro vomitando. Splinter se acerco a el y le acaricio la espalda en círculos relajantes. Cuando termino Raph cayo muy cansado sobre los brazos de su padre , este se dirigio al lavado y limpio la cara del pequeño, lo que hizo que este abriera un poco sus ojos verdes y le dio una débil sonrisa , pero tan pronto su sonrisa desaparecio, Raph se puso a llorar. –Tranquilo hijo, esta bien- Splinter seco la cara del niño, tiro de la cadena del baño, y tiro perfume para sacar el mal olor, lo que provoco que Raph limpio la nariz de la pequeña tortuga, lo llevo a la sala de estar y volvió a acostarlo en el sofá, sobre la almohada, tomo la taza de Té de la mesa , le dijo a Raph pequeños tomo la toalla roja del agua fría , la escurrió un poco y la puso en la frente el pequeño . –Papa me duele el estomago- Susurro Rafael.-Lo se hijo mio, ahora intenta descansar ¿ esta bien?- Dijo Splinter.-Si papa-Dijo Raph, mientras cerraba sus le sonrio y se dispuso a llevar la taza a la cocina, cuando algo lo detuvo. Era Raph que se había agarrado de su kimono.-Papa porfavor ¿ puedes quedarte ?- Pregunto la tortuguita.-De acuerdo- Respondio Splinter y acto seguido lo tomo en sus brazos abrigándolo bien con la manta y apretándolo suavemente contra su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Permanecieron asi un rato, hasta que Splinter se dio cuenta que el pequeño se había dormido en sus manta y todo Splinter acostó al niño en la almohada. Se llevo la toalla , el bol y la taza a la cocina y limpio todo. Luego lleno nuevamente el bol , mojo la toalla dentro y volvió a la sala de estar, se sento con suavidad en el sofá y toco la frente del niñ temperatura había disminuido muy poco, aun tenia fiebre. Escurrió la toalla una vez mas y la reposo sobre la frente de Raph que seguía dormido y lo acaricio suavemente. De pronto Splinter escucho los pasos de sus otros tres hijos que se habían despertado. – Papa ¿ Raph esta bien ?-Pregunto Mikey. –Si hijo , solo debe ser un bicho del estomago, no te preocupes-Respondio Splinter. Y por un rato todo quedo en silencio , hasta que Splinter hablo –Niños ¿pueden quedarse, sin molestar a su hermano, mientras les hago el desayuno ?-Hai padre- Respondieron los 3 niños al unísono . Splinter se marcho a la cocina y los tres pequeños pensaron en que hacer. Mikey tuvo una idea.- Hagamos un dibujo para Raphie!-. –Buena idea Mikey!- Respondieron Leo y Donnie hojas, lápices de colores y se tiraron al piso a dibujar. Splinter entro y llevo a los 3 niños a desayunar. Cuando terminaron los 3 niños volvieron a dibujar y Splinter fue a revisar a Raph que se había despertado y tanto la toalla como la manta estaban en el suelo. – Me siento un poco mareado papa- Dijo Raph triste.—Tranquilo hijo, a lo mejor un baño te hace sentir mejor ¿ te parece ?- Splinter miro a su hijo. –Si papa-. Splinter tomo a la tortuga en sus brazo y se dirigio a sus otros 3 hijos. –Niños voy a bañar a su hermano , pórtense bien, Leonardo esta a cargo – Explico Splinter…Hai Padre – Respondieron los tres mutantes. Splinter se fue al baño,tortuga en brazos. Cuando llego, dejo a Raph sentado sobre el inodoro cerrado , abrió el agua de la bañera para que se llenara y se fue a buscar toallas. Cuando volvió cerro el agua tomo a su hijo, lo puso adentro y empezó a lavarlo con cuidado..¿ Como te sientes hijo? Pregunto Splinter..-Siento nauseas…creo que voy a vomitar- Dijo Raph poniendo sus manitos en su boca.. Oh no no no aguanta – Exclamaba Splinter a la vez que sacaba a la tortuga del agua y la apoyaba cabeza abajo sobre el inodoro abierto..Raph dejaba salir el contenido de su estomago . Cuando termino miro a su padre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.-Me duele el estomago- Lloraba- Ya no quiero un baño- .-Tranquilo hijo prometo limpiarte rápido ¿si?-Decia Splinter mientras volvia a poner a la tortuga en el agua y la limpiaba. Cuando termino vacio la bañera y envolvió a Raph en una toalla roja bien abrigado.Y con la tortuga hecha un bulto se dirigio a la sala de estar. Una vez allí se sento en el sofa , seco a su pequeño hijo, lo acostó en la almohada y lo tapo con la toco la frente otra vez.. su fiebre había aumentado. .se marcho a la cocina y cuando volvió traía la toalla roja y húmeda en sus manos.. se sento y con suavidad la apoyo en la frente de su hijo enfermo que se quedo dormido. Splinter hecho un vistazo a sus otros tres hijos que seguían pintando –¿Qué dibujan hijos mios?-se les acerca- Es un dibujo para Raph- Contesto Donnie si apartar los ojos de lo que dibujaba. Splinter les sonrio – que tierna manera de ayudar a su hermano a sentirse mejor-. Los tres pequeños sonrieron , de pronto se escucharon unos gemidos que provenían de Raph -Spike! Spike! – el pequeño quería su entro al cuarto de los niños , la tortuga no mutante dormia en una cama improvisada junto a la de los chicos, se acerco la tomo volvió a la sala y se la dio a Raph quien lo abrazo con cariño. Splinter tomo la toalla , la mojo y la volvió a poner en la frente de Raph quien abrió los ojos y empezó a tomo un pañuelo y se lo dio , el niño se limpio la nariz y lo miro – Papa tengo hambre- dijo algo congestionado. Splinter se quedo pensando si era buena idea ya que había estado vomitando , pero se le ocurrio una idea – de acuerdo te hare una sopa ¿ queres agua antes ?.-Si porfavor- pidió el pequeño..- Miguel Angel ¿puedes venir conmigo a la cocina y traerle un vaso de agua a tu hermano ? – Pregunto el padre – Hai papi- Respondio Mikey sonriente . Padre e hijo entraron a la cocina , Splinter lleno un vaso con agua y se lo dio a Mikey - Asegurate de que lo beba despacio hijo- .- Hai- Contesto Mikey y salio a la sala. Splinter empezó a preparar la sopa. En la sala Mikey se subio al sofá con el vaso y saludo a su hermano – Hola Raphie n.n.. aquí tienes agua papa dijo que lo tomes despacio- Raph sonrio y se sento en el sofá – Gracias Mikey- Mikey le sonrio y bajo del sofá.Raph sabia que debía tomar despacio pero tenia tanta sed que no hizo caso y tomo todo de un sorbo dejo el vaso a un lado y se acostó , mientras Mikey volvia con sus hermanos para seguir el dibujo. Raph descansaba cuando sintió algo en su panza y salio corriendo al baño. En ese instante Splinter volvia con un tazon de sopa en sus patas cuando noto que Raph ya no estaba en el sofá – En donde esta su hermano ?- miro a los tres que seguían dibujando , Mikey lo miro – Corrio al baño papi- Splinter sabia que significaba eso dejo el tazon en la mesa y se dirigio al baño donde vio a la tortuga de pañuelo rojo con media cabeza adentro del inodoro vomitando y un charco de vomito en el suelo. Tomo un trapo limpio el charco lo enjuago y lo dejo secando. Raph había dejado de vomitar y ahora estaba en el suelo llorando con la boca y el caparazón sucios. Splinter lleno la bañera , puso a la tortuga dentro la limpio , la saco y la envolvió en una toalla, Raph seguía llorando. – Te dije que tomaras despacio el agua- Raph escondio el rostro lleno de lagrimas en el cuello de su padre – tenia sed-. – esta bien que tengas sed pero cuando estas enfermo tenes que tomar despacio sobre todo si tenes vomitos. Raph no contesto solo lloraba con el rostro escondido – Ahora vas a tomar la sopa despacio- Dijo Splinter mientras lo llevaba a la sala y lo acostaba en el sofá , tomo el tazon de sopa que se había enfriado y fue a la cocina para recalentarlo volvió dejo el tazon en la mesa , tomo a la tortuga lo sento en sus piernas , tomo el tazon y con la cuchara tomo una porción la soplo y la acerco a la boca del niño - Tranquilo hijo despacio- Recordo Splinter. La tortuga abrió la boca y sorbio despacio y tranquilo. Splinter le acaricio la cabeza con su mano libre – bien hecho hijo- La tortuga lo miro y sonrio. Justo en ese instante Mikey Donnie y Leo habían terminado el dibujo - ¿Papa podemos mostrarle el dibujo a Raph?- Pregunto Leo – Claro hijos suban despacio- sonrio Splinter . Los tres niños subieron al sofá con una gran hoja de papel en sus manos. – Raph te hicimos esto para que te ayude a sentirte mejor esperamos que te guste- Sonrio Donnie y le dio la hoja. Raph la tomo y observo el dibujo , se quedo sorprendido. En un lado de la hoja lo dibujaron a El con Spike , en otra parte El golpeando su bolsa de boxeo casera, en la parte superior El molestando a Mikey, en la parte inferior El practicando con sus sais de juguete y monton de otros dibujos de sus cosas favoritas y en el centro estaban el y sus hermanos sonriendo con Splinter detrás de ellos sonriendo. Bajo el dibujo los tres niños escribieron : Esperamos que te mejores te queremos tus hermanos Leo Donnie y Mikey. Raph sonrio – Gracias chicos- Los cuatro se abrazaron – Bien niños ahora su hermano debe dormir- Explico Splinter – Hai Sensei- contestaron los 3 – Descansa Raphie – dijo Mikey y bajaron- Raph le sonrio y se durmió – Descansa hijo mio- Dijo Splinter a la vez que lo tapaba y le acariciaba la cabeza. Se aparto y se dedico a cuidar a sus otros 3 hijos el resto de la tarde.


End file.
